el juego proivido
by kouta-kun69
Summary: ¿que pasra cuando el menor de los hermanos se ocsecione con un juego y no deje dormir a su hermana? ¿como resolvera este problema tomoko? tal vez la respuesta los asombre


-MALDITO KIRITO, PEDASO DE JAQUERO-esos y todos tipos de insultos eran los que gritaba a todo pulmón el menor de los hermanos kuroki, ya iba casi tres día jugando el mismo juego: Point Black y tenía que cumplir una misión para poder subir de rango pero tenía que hacerlo matando con un cuchillo a un francotirador, nada complicado no, pero el problema era que uno de sus amigos de otro país que jugaba el mismo juego dijo que si cumplía la misión con el este le regalaba una cuenta que el no usaba, en la cuenta tenia barias armas raras y muchas municiones además de barios avatares muí resistentes, solo que como Tomoki solo podía usar un chuchillo se le asía casi imposible el poder matar a su amigo.

En la habitación de alado estaba la mayor de los hermanos kuroki: Tomoko trataba de dormir y como su hermano se la pasaba toda la noche gritando por cada vez que lo mataban, como ahora Tomoko trabajaba en una tienda de mangas tenía que levantarse temprano pero ya iban dos noches que no conseguía dormir bien gracias a su hermano-MALTIDO PRO, TE BOI A METER ESE MALDITO RIFLE POR EL CULO-al escuchar como su hermano seguía gritando Tomoko se levanto lo más rápido que pudo de su cama y como si fuera un animal atacando abrió la puerta de su cuarto y comino unos pocos pasos por el pasillo cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación de Tomoki este se encontraba frente a su computadora vestido con su pijama , Tomoki no se dio cuenta cuando su hermana entro en su cuarto por lo que Tomoko decidió pararse justo detrás de su hermano para ver cómo juega y para ver cómo es que se juega ese condenado juego, después de un minuto de después de que a Tomoki lo maten como cinco veces más Tomoko ya estaba arte de verlo jugar de una manera tan patética, Tomoki se dejo caer con pesadez frente al escritorio donde estaba su computadora cosa que Tomoko aprovecho para tomar control del teclado y del ratón, solo avía un problema; Tomoko se inclino un poco para poder tomar los mandos pero para poder llegar a ellos tubo que recostarse sobre la espalda de su hermano dando como resultado que con cada movimiento que Tomoko asía sus pechos se refregaran cada vez más contra su hermano el cual estaba comenzando a excitarse un poco.

- _que estas asiendo enana_ -se atrevió a preguntar Tomoko

- _y tú qué crees tarado, te estoy ayudando a pasar de rango_ -respondió mientras seguía concentrada en lo que asía

Sin darse cuenta de que estaba restregando cada vez más sus pechos en su hermano- _maldita sea esta posición sí que es incomoda como voy a poder jugar así-_ para la buena suerte de Tomoki su hermana dejo de apoyar sus pechos sobre su espalda pero para su mala suerte esta decidió buscar un lugar más cómodo y no encontró mejor lugar que las piernas de su hermano.

Tomoko se sentó sobre las piernas de su hermano, cuando Tomoki se dio cuenta su hermana ya estaba sentado sobre él en una pose muí sugestiva, el se tomo su tiempo para observar a su hermana; piernas bien definidas que de seguro a más de uno abran vuelto loco de deseo, caderas delgadas y bien delineadas, unos senos que si bien no eran gigantes tampoco eran pequeños y por si no fuera poco tenía un trasero que lo volvía loco con cada rose que este daba contra su entrepierna, tan perdido estaba en la figura de su hermana que no se dio cuenta que estaba tan excitado que ya no había manera de ocultarlo

- _Tomoki_ -lo llamo Tomoko sacándolo de su transe

- _¿sí?_ -respondió él como pudo y de una marera torpe y nerviosa

- _si quieres puedes tocarme-_ soltó de una manera cruda Tomoko sin siquiera mirarlo mientras seguía juegan

- _¿quesee? ¿Acaso estás loca?, somos hermanos_ -le reprocho Tomoki tratando de entrar en razón y de frenar sus impulsos al igual que los de su hermana

- _y si soy yo la loca por que estas tan excitado_ -pregunto Tomoko a su hermano mientras frotaba su trasero contra la entrepierna de su hermano

- _Tomoko solo te lo diré una vez más detente_ \- pidió entre jadeos Tomoki tratando de no mostrar lo mucho que lo estaba disfrutando

Tomoko no respondió solo retiro la mano que tenía en el teclado y reclinaba un poco el sillón donde estaba sentados los dos, una vez que el sillón estaba en una posición en la que estuviera cómoda una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, ya que su hermanito no la había dejado dormir ella lo torturaría un poco para hacerlo sufrir, deslizo sus caderas sin levantarlas ni siquiera un milímetro dando como resultado que el hinchado pene de Tomoki se frotara contra el clítoris y los labios de su hermano provocando una fuerte corriente eléctrica en los dos, Tomoki lo único que pudo hacer ente la osada acción de la mayor fue enrollar lo más rápido que pudo parte de la remera que tenia puesta y morderla con fuerza para tratar de no gritar de placer, por un segundo Tomoki vio todo negro y no fue porque las luces de la habitación estuviesen apagas, cuando recobro la conciencia se dio cuenta de que estaban a unos pocos centímetros de tocar a su hermana y por si no fuera poco le temblaban las manos.

Tomoki al no poder resistir mas el deseo metió sus manos por debajo de la fina remera que tenia puesta su hermana, pero la impaciencia de Tomoki no tenia comparación con la de Tomoko, cansada de esperar Tomoko tomo una mano de Tomoko y la guio por debajo de du remera hasta llegar a su corpiño y dejar la mano de su hermano por debajo de la prenda, después de eso tomo la otra mano del menor y la guio por debajo de su pantalones para dejarla por encima de sus bragas que se estaban comenzado a humedecer un poco, tampoco se la iba a dejar tan fácil.

- _Tomoki_ \- lo llamo Tomoko en un susurro casi inaudible

- _¿he?_ -fue la única respuesta que consiguió por parte de su hermano el cual estaba perdido entra las curvas de su hermana mayor

- _tu nombre de usuario es tuma22 ¿verdad?_ -pregunto Tomoko mientras seguía jugando

- _si ¿por qué preguntas?_ \- respondió un poco desconcertado el menor al mismo tiempo que salía del profundo transe en el que se encontraba inmerso

-¿ _entonces contra el que estoy jugando se llama "kirito-kun/GGO"_?-siguió ablando Tomoko ignorando la pregunta de su hermano

- _si_ -respondió Tomoki al mismo tiempo que se levantaba un poco para poder depositar unos cuantos besos en el cuello de su compañera dando como resultado un respingón por parte de la misma

- _con que botón se puede hablar con el otro jugador_ -pregunto Tomoko mientras ponía una mano sobre uno de sus senos: justo por encima de donde Tomoko había dejado inmóvil su mano, al mismo tiempo que movía suavemente sus caderas y soltaba pequeños gemidos de placer que solo lograban excitar cada vez más a Tomoki

- _es con enter: lo aprietas una vez y cuando termines de escribir vuelves a apretar enter y lo que escribiste lo puede ver el otro_ -respondió con mucho detalle Tomoki mientras movía en círculos los dedos de su mano por encima de las bragas de su hermana y pellizcaba suavemente uno de sus pezones

Tomoko tratando de no gritar de placer como una loca apretó enter y comenzó a escribir _"oye kirito-kun soy la hermana de Tomoki, yo estoy jugando en su lugar ya que el está un poco "ocupado" en este momento o.-, no podrías dejarme ganar así puedo yo "jugar" un poco con mi hermanito"_ - _"oye amigo esa ni yo te la creo, ya deja de decir estupideces y juega que si no, no podrás subir de rango y no te daré la cuenta"_ -respondió el otro jugador, Tomoko ya perdiendo la paciencia volvió a escribir- _"en ese caso te demostrare como es que juega una mujer cuando esta arte de esperar"_ -

Después de eso Tomoko se saco la remera y los pantalones que tenia quedando solo en ropa interior, Tomoki que en ningún momento se movió de su lugar ayudo a su hermana a desasearse de las prendes, Tomoko comenzó a jugar en la área llamada "la biblioteca"; ni bien apareció aprovecho esos segundos en los que no la podían lastimar y con un cuchillo en mano salió a toda velocidad, salto a unos de los libreros y cambio de arma, ahora tenía una Granda que te dejaba aturdido la tiro para arriba y siguió corriendo, por otro lado el otro jugador en los primeros segundos que vio a Tomoki no la pudo matar ya que no la podía dañar y cuando se dio cuenta había quedado aturdido por una granada, Tomoko que ya estaba detrás de kirito apunto el cuchillo a su cabeza y espero hasta que este se diera Vuelta y apretando el segundo botón del ratón lo mato justo un segundo antes de que terminara el tiempo

- _listo ya lo mate, ¿tan difícil era?_ -le reprocho a su hermano, aunque este no parecía prestarle importancia al juego

Tomoki arto de esperar se levanto del sillón y cargo a Tomoko hasta su cama donde la deposito con mucho cuidado, una vez que su hermana estaba recostada en su cama procedió a despojarla de las pocas prendas que le quedaban para después desvestirse el, se quedo apreciando unos segundos la delicada figura de su amante, segundos que para Tomoko fueron eternos y en los cuales ella se podía sentir como era minuciosamente escaneada por la lasciva mirada del menor, Tomoki no aguantando mas el deseo beso a su hermana, por su parte Tomoko lo único que izo fue rodear el cuello de su hermano con sus brazos para atraerlo más hacia ella, las manos de los dos hartas de esperar comenzaron a tocar el cuerpo del otro tratando de apagar ese ardor que los comía por dentro

Por otro lado los hermanos se avían olvidados de apagar la computadora y de sacar el juego y no se dieron cuenta de que le habían escrito algo- _"¿amigo de verdad esa era tu hermana? Nunca había visto jugar a alguien así y como me mataron de una manera tan asombrosa igual te regalo la cuenta, te enviare los datos por correo electrónico solo te advierto una cosa esa cuenta tiene como nombre de usuario rey incestuoso así que si no tienes problema con eso yo me despido…ha y una última cosa gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este humilde fic. Chau-_ se despide de ustedes kouta-kun69


End file.
